<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hand in careful hand by behindenemylines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117486">hand in careful hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindenemylines/pseuds/behindenemylines'>behindenemylines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Stress Relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindenemylines/pseuds/behindenemylines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something they rarely indulge in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hand in careful hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the LLSS prompt “Knifeplay: Ron likes to be cut”. </p><p> </p><p>First time writing knifeplay, so this was a fun experiment for me. And also kind of terrifying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knife glints in the sunlight that leaks through the open window. Carwood takes a second to admire the clean edge of the blade before he brings it down to waiting skin. Ever so gently glides the tip along Ron’s spine, making him shiver, before pressing down. The first cut is shallow—barely breaks the skin—and Carwood smiles at the gasp Ron tries to muffle against his forearm. Smiles, because he is the only one lucky enough to see Captain Ron “Killer” Speirs come undone under his own careful hand. </p><p>Smiles, because Ron trusts him so completely in this. </p><p>He still remembers how apprehensive he was when the other man first showed him the knife. How his heart leapt into his throat at the sight of blood trickling down pale skin, green eyes boring into his the entire time. His hands hadn’t stopped shaking until they were gathered up and pressed to chapped lips. At the time he couldn’t understand why Ron would want to be hurt when there was already so much pain around them. </p><p>He understands it better, now. </p><p>The second cut is a little deeper, tracing along one rib. The body below him tries to push up into the blade and Carwood rests his palm on Ron’s lower back, settling him. There’s a small jagged scar under his hand, one that Ron got from the battlefield. Always he is mindful to never cut deep enough to scar—even when the other man silently begs him to. </p><p>This is not about inflicting pain. It is about providing release to a man who desperately needs it. </p><p>Carwood has gotten good at judging Ron’s mental state by paying attention to his body language. If his eyes don’t focus like they should or there’s a noticeable tremor in his hands when he lights a smoke or he stops responding to his own name. When the stress of war becomes too heavy a burden is when Carwood knows to bring the knife out. It helps Ron to re-center himself in a way that nothing else can. </p><p>It doesn’t happen often, but Carwood is ready for it every time.</p><p>The third cut draws a thin trickle of blood and Ron tries again to push into the blade and, again, Carwood presses him down flat. Draws another tiny rivulet of blood on the other side of his spine, then two deeper ones across his shoulder blades. Ron <i>moans</i> and tips his head back for a kiss, which Carwood readily returns. </p><p>“Carwood—“ Ron gasps against his lips and Carwood understands what he’s asking. </p><p>“Yeah— yeah, okay.” </p><p>He barely gets the words out before Ron’s in his lap, kissing him desperately. The captain’s fingers fumble to release Carwood from his briefs before spitting in his hand to slick Carwood up, who’s painfully hard by now. He gasps into the kiss when Ron finally, finally, lowers himself down until he’s fully seated in Carwood’s lap. He must’ve prepped himself beforehand in anticipation and the thought of it lights a fire in Carwood’s belly. He knows he won’t last long.</p><p>He doesn’t resist when calloused fingers guide the knife that’s still in his grip to press against a canvas of skin. Hand in hand, they map out the trajectory of their war in thin crimson lines. The stress and the pain and all the boys they’ve lost along the way.</p><p>Hand in careful hand, they find their release.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>